


15 Day OTP Challenge

by umakoo



Category: Norse Mythology, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Comeplay, Felching, Female Loki, Fingerfucking, Frottage, Lactation Kink, M/M, Mild Gore, Mutual Masturbation, Orgasm Denial, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, Underage Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-15 07:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umakoo/pseuds/umakoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm doing this challenge with Thor/Loki and the ratings, kinks and length will vary, but most of the fills will be explicit little snapshots of Thor and Loki's lives, built around a specific kink and the daily prompt.</p><p>(I had to include all the warnings for the challenge in the first chapter, but I'll list the individual warnings and kinks that apply to each fill in the chapter notes.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1: Clothed getting off

**Author's Note:**

> The challenge was originally for 30 days, but I decided to cut it in half because I know I won't have time to fill all 30 prompts. The fills are not based on any one canon, it's mostly a mix of mythology, MCU, comics and my own headcanon.
> 
> Hugs and kisses to beckerbell and schaudwen for the proofreading :3

**Day 1: Clothed getting off**

**(chapter rating: explicit. warnings: frottage. words: 1,271)**

 

Loki would pay for this, Thor decided as he used his cape to cover the very prominent bulge in his breeches.

He leaned back in the skillfully carved chair, squeezing the armrests so tightly that the wood threatened to crack. The royal tailor peered at Thor from behind a mass of fabric that was draped around Loki’s half-naked body before going back to taking his brother’s measurements.

Loki smirked at Thor through the tall mirror that stood in the middle of his dressing room. He pushed the fabric aside, just enough to reveal one pink nipple.

The wooden armrests finally splintered under Thor’s powerful grip.

Loki shot him an annoyed glance over his shoulder. “Thor, that chair was a gift from the ambassador of Vanaheimr and I rather like it,” he chided, but Thor caught the quick smile on his lips through the mirror. “Whatever has gotten into you?”

Thor didn’t want to lose his temper in front of the tailor, and he gritted his teeth to hold his tongue, but Loki knew full well what Thor’s predicament was and had been for several hours now. His torture had begun when Loki invited him to his chambers after their morning lessons and Thor would have never accepted the invitation had he known what was in store for him.

Instead of taking Thor straight to his bedchamber, Loki had led him to his dressing room where they were greeted by Loki’s personal tailor. Thor had spent hours seated in the corner, subject to Loki’s relentless teasing as his brother sampled different fabrics and designs. As a son of Odin, Thor was accustomed to getting his own way, and being forced to look at Loki in various states of undress, unable to touch or express his desire in any way had to be one of the worst forms of torment Thor had had to endure in the last three or four centuries.

“What do you think of this color on me, brother?” Loki asked airily, his eyes fixed on his own reflection as he ran his hands up and down the smooth blue-green velvet. “Well?”

“I think it makes you look like one of mother’s peacocks,” Thor grunted through gritted teeth, trying to ignore the way his cock strained in his breeches. He was certain he had never been kept hard and wanting for this long.

Oh, Loki would pay.

“Peacocks are beautiful creatures, my prince,” the tailor commented politely.

“They are indeed,” Loki smirked, turning Thor’s insult into praise. “This fabric will make a fine outfit for mother’s name day celebration.”

Loki allowed the tailor to pull the velvet cloth away and fold it neatly. He stood before Thor in nothing but his light smallclothes, watching him through the mirror, his eyes full of mirth. Loki arched one dark eyebrow in a familiar, teasing manner as he brought his right hand up to his naked chest to briefly brush his nipple with the pad of his thumb. His tongue flicked out to wet his narrow lips, and Thor winced at the painful way it made his cock throb and spill out a drop of seed in the confines of his trousers.

“Would my lord be interested to try out one of these fine designs next?” the tailor asked, pointing at the intricately woven fabrics she had laid out on a small sofa next to the mirror. “They are from western Alfheimr and I assure my prince that they are of the very highest quality.”

Thor clenched his jaw, horrified by the possibility of having to endure this torture through the afternoon hours. “Loki, enough,” he growled, throwing his brother a dark look.

Loki watched him through the mirror before turning his attention on the fabrics. “They are very lovely, but I will have to look at them another time. My brother and I have some business we need to see to and I’m afraid it just can’t wait.”

The tailor took her time collecting her things, and Thor had to hold on to the splintered armrests to keep himself from getting up and shoving her out of the room. When she was finally done, she gave them both a curtsey and took her leave.

“Loki, you fiend!” Thor growled, crossing the distance between them with three long strides. “What have I ever done to you to deserve such cruel torment?”

Loki met his eyes in the mirror and Thor saw some unreadable emotion pass on his face. He had never seen it before, but it gave him an ill feeling in his stomach.

“Loki?”

The strange look was gone before Thor could blink, and perhaps he had imagined it, for his brother was smiling at him in his usual sly way.

“Torment? Hardly,” Loki huffed, rolling his eyes, “it was just a bit of harmless fun.”

“You seem to have a very strange notion of what counts as fun. Have you any idea how embarrassing it was to be in the same room with a servant in this… condition,” Thor grumbled.

Loki widened his green eyes in mock innocence. “Whatever do you mean?” he asked, feigning ignorance.

And that was the last straw. Thor had had enough of Loki’s jesting. He yanked his brother’s body against his chest and pressed his aching cock between the firm cheeks of Loki’s ass, throwing his head back as he was finally given some much-needed friction.

“Oh, I see,” Loki chuckled, allowing Thor to rut against his body. “But I still fail to understand how this is my fault.”

“Loki…” Thor snarled, glaring at his brother through the mirror. “I grow weary of your games.” He pushed Loki toward the sofa and pressed him down on the expensive fabrics, not caring if they got ruined.

“Thor, you brute,” Loki scolded as the fabrics crumpled underneath his body, but there was no real bite in his voice. He folded his arms and pressed his cheek against them, giving Thor a teasing smile over his shoulder. “Well? What are you waiting for?"

Thor pulled Loki’s hips up and moved behind him, pressing one knee against the sofa to support himself as he began to grind his erection into the cleft of Loki’s ass, still covered by the sheer fabric of his smallclothes. Thor’s prick was beyond hard, straining against the fastenings of his breeches, and he knew it was too late to pull them open; Loki had kept him on the edge for too long. Thor thrust down, trying to drive his cock as deep as it would go with the garments between them, unable to hold back his release.

“Damn you, Loki," Thor groaned as he began to come inside his breeches, his cock pulsing out the long-awaited release until it seeped through his pants and began to wet the thin cotton of Loki’s smallclothes.

“Oh Thor… Spilling inside your breeches like an over eager little godling,” Loki taunted.

Thor lowered his weight on Loki’s back, trying to steady his breaths, his cock still twitching and spitting out the remainder of his seed. He frowned when he felt Loki’s body shake with silky laughter.

“It appears the stories about your legendary stamina have been slightly exaggerated.”

There was no mistaking the mocking tone in Loki’s voice, and Thor knew his brother’s words aimed to wound. “You kept teasing me all day, what did you expect?”

“Peace, brother, I was only jesting,” Loki chuckled, giving Thor a soft smile over his shoulder. “And the stories about your prowess in the bedroom are quite true,” he added. “I should know.”


	2. Day 2: Role-playing

**Day 2: Role-playing**

**fill rating: explicit. warnings: underage (Thor/JiM!Loki), spanking, fingering, awkward dirty talk. words: 991**

Thor brought his hand down on his brother’s naked bottom, cringing at the loud smack that broke the silence of their otherwise quiet bedroom.

“Oh,  _yes_ , I’ve been a very naughty boy! Spank me harder, sir, teach me a lesson, make me  _ache_ ,” Loki panted, and Thor had to wonder where his young brother had picked up such vulgar phrases.

He stayed his hand when he noticed Loki’s milky white skin was beginning to turn red from the repeated spanking. The sight made Thor’s stomach lurch with desire, but he couldn’t quite shake the feeling of wrongness that followed. He knew Loki was enjoying the situation; it was very evident from the way his brother kept grinding his stiff cock against Thor’s thigh, and it was Loki who had suggested they try this little game in the first place. But spanking his brother, still so innocent and unspoiled, without any good reason didn’t sit well with Thor.

“Are you certain this is what you want, Loki?” Thor asked, stroking Loki’s cheeks to soothe the sting caused by his hand, feeling the heat radiating from the skin.

“Please, sir, I promise to be good - What?” Loki turned to glare at Thor over his shoulder. “Thor! You’re breaking out of character again,” he whined.

“Forgive me, but I still don’t quite understand the meaning of this game of yours,” Thor protested, his eyes fixed on Loki’s reddened ass. “I don’t think they have allowed this kind of discipline on Midgard for decades.”

“That’s not the point,” Loki groaned. “I told you, it’s called role-playing and I know you’ve heard of it."

Of course Thor had heard of it. His sex life with Loki’s past self had been quite adventurous, but dressing up as a Midgardian teacher and seeing his small brother in a formal school uniform was something new.

"Besides, it’s totally harmless and very popular on Midgard," Loki said flippantly, continuing to grind against Thor’s thigh, canting his hips to offer his ass up for more spanking. 

Thor narrowed his eyes, wondering how Loki knew what sexual activities were popular among the people of Midgard, but his thoughts were interrupted when he felt Loki’s cock twitch against the inside of his thigh.

Loki watched him from behind his overgrown fringe, his eyes mischievous and wise beyond the years of his new body. “Please, sir, I don’t think I’ve learned my lesson,” he grinned, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. “Please…”

Thor could not say no to Loki for long and his brother knew it. Loki squirmed in Thor’s lap, reaching behind to stroke the reddened skin of his ass. He gave Thor a teasing smirk before parting his left cheek to reveal his smooth hole, well aware of the effect it would have on Thor.

Thor’s nostrils flared at the sight and he could not stifle the grunt that rose from his chest as Loki rubbed his small fingers against his opening.

“You are not as innocent as you appear,” Thor muttered, causing Loki to roll his eyes at him. “Very well, brother,” Thor nodded, unable to resist the temptation. Loki beamed at him, looking very self-satisfied. “Are you ready to receive the rest of your punishment?” Thor asked, his voice firm and disapproving the way Loki wanted.

“Yes, sir,” Loki nodded eagerly, and they both groaned when Thor brought his hand down on Loki’s ass, the redness deepening with every stroke.

Loki kept thrusting against Thor’s thigh as Thor altered between slapping and stroking the abused skin of his bottom. He slicked one of his fingers in his mouth and brought it between Loki’s cheeks, rubbing against the tight hole, coaxing it open.

“Relax for me,” Thor commanded, pushing against the ring of muscle until his finger finally slipped in. Loki let out a surprised yelp, pressing against Thor’s hand, squeezing the bed sheets to keep himself from falling out of Thor's lap.

Thor began to fuck Loki with his long finger, mindful of the strength in his muscled arm. His brother was so small now and Thor did not wish to harm him in any way. Loki tried to meet every thrust of Thor’s hand, but his rhythm was sloppy in his eagerness and in the end, Thor was forced to pin his brother against his legs and hold him still as he fucked him with his finger.

“More, please, I’m so close, brother,” Loki moaned, unaware of breaking out of character, too lost in his pleasure.

“Have you learned your lesson?” Thor asked, pulling his digit out of Loki’s hole to rub at the swollen rim as he waited for his answer.

Loki's head jerked up and he hurried to nod, his dark curls flying about his flushed face. “I have, sir! I promise I have. Please, let me come,” he panted, twisting in Thor’s lap. "I want to come, brother."

Thor smiled fondly, happy to comply, and he slipped two fingers into Loki’s loosened hole, seeking out his prostate. Loki let out a long wail as he began to shiver, his cock going off against Thor's thighs, ruining the fabric of his neatly pressed trousers with his watery seed.

“Good boy,” Thor said softly, moving his fingers in a slow pace until he felt Loki relax in his arms.

He helped Loki to sit up and collected the boy in his arms, alarmed when he noticed Loki’s face was streaked with tears. Thor cupped his cheek and used his thumb to wipe away the wet marks.

“Brother, I- Forgive me, I didn’t mean to-“

“You didn’t do anything wrong,” Loki interrupted, wrapping his small fingers around Thor’s hand. “I promise you, I enjoyed it.” Loki glanced down at the large bulge in Thor’s own pants, arching his pointed brows, smiling gleefully. “And it would appear I was not the only one.”


	3. Day 3: Kiss (naked)

**Day 3: Kiss (naked)**

**(fill rating: PG. warnings: mentions of physical violence. words: 838)**

Thor winced at the intense pain that shot through his lower back as he crouched down to descend into the steaming pool of water. He had opted to bathe in the royal family’s private bath chambers, not wanting to risk being seen by anyone after the beating his brother had given him, its results still visible all over his bruised body.

He took a seat on the marble steps that led into the pool and let out a content sigh, allowing the warm water to soothe his injuries. Thor closed his eyes, but he was unable to shake off the memory of what had happened in the training arena earlier. He still couldn’t understand how a regular sparring session between him and Loki had escalated into one of the worst fights they had ever had.

Thor had come to blows with his brother many times over the centuries, but he had never felt so thoroughly battered after one of their previous scuffles. Loki had been unrelenting in his attempts to best Thor; refusing to yield no matter how many times Thor forced him down or sent him flying against the pillars and fences. Loki had never shown any sign of possessing the blood of the berserkr, but after today, Thor was beginning to suspect his little brother did have some hidden strength in his veins. Thor’s skin was covered in large bruises and he was certain Loki had broken his nose as well as a couple of ribs.

But no matter how battered Thor was, he knew Loki’s injuries were worse. In the end, it had been Thor who had yielded the fight, not wanting to inflict further injury on his brother. Thor had watched as Loki half-crawled, half-limped out of the sparring ring, disappearing into the shadows of the training arena, and he was beginning to wonder if his brother had made it to the healers when he was suddenly startled out of his thoughts by a soft splash. The sound had come from the other end of the pool, which lay hidden behind a shroud of thick steam.

Thor stood up, alert and ready to deal with whoever was intruding his private bath. “Who's there? Reveal yourself!” Thor listened to the sound of splashing water as someone waded through the pool towards him. He felt his body relax when Loki’s familiar form emerged from the wall of steam. It seemed his brother had already been in the pool when Thor had arrived, so quiet that Thor had not been aware of his presence until now. Loki had mastered the art of hiding since they were young boys, and Thor could not hope to find him if Loki wished to stay hidden.

Thor had to bite his tongue to hold back the horrified cry as he saw the evidence of their battle on his brother’s naked body. Loki’s left eye was swollen shut and his lower lip was split in the middle. Blood was still flowing from his ears in dark rivulets, and there were scratches and fresh bruises blooming all over his skin.

Thor couldn’t understand why his brother hadn’t gone straight to Eir’s hall when his injuries were so many. Loki glared at him with his uninjured eye, and Thor felt sick to his stomach at the accusing look on his brother’s battered face. A mixture of confusion and anger exploded in his chest.

“ _Why didn’t you yield?_ ” Thor cried out, his voice thick with worry and regret. Loki remained quiet, swaying a little on his feet, and Thor crossed the space between them, placing a hand on his shoulder to support him.

“Why didn’t you yield, Loki?” he repeated, pressing their foreheads together, pulling his brother into his arms. Thor carded his fingers through Loki’s dark hair, laying a feather-light kiss to his hairline, but Loki stood there unmoving, refusing to answer.

Thor lay his palm against the back of Loki’s neck and pulled him close enough to feel the beat of Loki’s heart against his own chest, but somehow, it felt like his brother was further away from him than ever before.

"Forgive me," Thor whispered.

Loki remained silent, his eye downcast, but he allowed Thor to carefully wash away the stains of blood and dirt from his mangled face. Thor tried to hide the severity of his own injuries as he cared for his brother, but every breath he took resonated in his broken ribs, the pain of it making him wince.

Loki finally met his eyes and Thor let out a quite gasp when he felt a cool palm pressing against his side, seeking out the source of his aches.The walls of the dimly lit bath chamber were painted green as Loki's healing seidr flowed out of his fingertips, soothing Thor's pain and mending what had been broken.

Thor drew in a deep breath, relieved to find the ache in his chest was gone. He cupped Loki's face gently and pressed a soft kiss on a darkening bruise on his cheekbone. "Thank you, brother."

 


	4. Day 4: Lazy morning sex

**Day 4: Lazy morning sex**

**(fill rating: explicit. warnings: Loki in a female body, post-pregnancy lactation, suckling. words: 890)**

 

The early morning light bathed the room in warm gold as Loki sat down on the edge of the bed to remove his fur slippers, ready to join his sleeping brother under the covers. He felt exhausted after spending half of the night in the nursery, but as he looked down at his tunic, he noticed two darkening wet spots across his chest. Loki spit out a quiet curse and stood up to undress, wishing, not for the first time, that he could have his old body back.

“Is everything alright, brother?”

Loki startled at the sound of Thor’s sleepy voice. His brother had been woken by Loki’s movements and he was sitting up in the bed, yawning and rubbing his eyes.

Loki was too embarrassed to voice his problem, even if it was becoming a recurring thing, and he simply glanced down at his bare breasts.

His nipples were painfully swollen and leaking tiny drops of milk, and Thor’s eyes brightened at the sight. “The child was not hungry tonight?” he asked, reaching out with his hand, beckoning Loki to join him in their bed.

Loki raised his eyebrows at the unabashed way his brother stared at his leaking breasts. “No, he wasn’t, and you seem quite pleased about it – as usual.”

Thor gave him a sheepish grin, helping Loki to settle against the lush pillows before laying down on his stomach, pressed against Loki’s side, his eyes fixed on a fresh drop of milk that was dripping out of Loki's left nipple.

“Would you like me to help you relieve the pressure?” Thor cupped one of Loki’s firm breasts in his hand, hefting its considerable weight. “They must feel so full,” he murmured as he used his thumb to wipe away white droplets that had already leaked out, chasing the milk all the way down to Loki’s abdomen. “Well, shall I help you?”

Loki gasped as Thor pinched his nipple, forcing out another warm gush of milk before sealing his mouth around the hard nub to give Loki a taste of what he was offering.

Loki nodded, his eyes slipping closed. “Please.”

Thor took both of Loki’s breasts in his large hands and began to work the nipples, rubbing them gently between his thumb and forefinger, pausing every once in a while to knead the tender breasts. Loki’s chest rose and fell more rapidly as Thor leaned in to finally latch onto his left nipple. They had done this before and it didn’t take Thor long to establish the steady suction needed to coax the fluid to flow from Loki’s full breast.

Loki’s mind and body were still recovering from bearing their first child in a form that wasn’t truly his. It was too soon for him to feel arousal, but Thor’s cock began to fill and harden, its familiar weight pressing against Loki’s thigh as his brother kept suckling, swallowing down the sweet milk.

Loki withdrew his breast from Thor’s mouth, pushing at his shoulders until Thor moved to lie on his back. Loki climbed on top of him, settling on his hands and knees, reaching between them to take Thor’s cock in his hand. He pulled back the foreskin and slicked his fingers in the pre-spending that was seeping from the slit, tightening his hand into a fist for Thor to thrust into as he leaned down to offer his brother one of his nipples. Thor grabbed the heavy breast with eager hands, holding on to it as he suckled.

The room was soon filled with Loki’s soft pants and the steady smacking sound from Thor’s mouth. Loki lowered himself enough to let the slick head of Thor’s erection to brush against the soft folds between his thighs and his brother let out a pleased grunt, but Thor knew Loki was still recovering and he was content to simply slide his cock against Loki’s smooth cunt, never attempting to enter him.

Loki’s right nipple, sore and neglected, continued to leak drops of milk, wetting Thor’s cheek and he pulled back enough to offer it to his brother. He withdrew his hand from Thor's cock, using his fingers to squeeze the soft breast, kneading the swollen ducts to help the milk to flow until it was gushing out in a steady thin stream, faster than Thor could swallow. It spilled out of the corners of Thor’s mouth, trickling into his beard and down his neck, wetting the sheets in their bed.

Thor released Loki’s breast and pulled back with a strangled groan. “Loki… I am going to spill,” he gasped just as his cock began to shoot between Loki’s thighs. Loki took his brother's prick in his hand once more and brushed his long fingers along the thick shaft, guiding it between his folds to rub against it, letting out a quiet moan as he felt Thor’s warm seed wet his cunt and his lower belly.

The flow of milk began to diminish and Loki leaned against Thor’s thighs, looking down at his brother who was still recovering from his orgasm, his broad chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. Thor’s chin was white from the spilled milk, and Loki couldn’t help but smile at the sight, his eyes fond. “You look like a cat that got the cream.”


	5. Day 5: Cuddles (naked)

**Day 5: cuddles (naked)**

**(fill rating: explicit. warnings: mild cumplay and fingering. words: 584)**

Loki threw back the thick fur covers, certain that Thor was in deep slumber after being so thoroughly satisfied. He crawled out of the large bed as quietly as he could and began to look for his clothes. The many pieces of his outfit were scattered all over Thor’s bed chamber, which was not that unusual, for his brother was not known for his patience. Loki’s lips curved up in a fond smile as he remembered Thor’s stubborn attempts to maneuver Loki around and get him undressed without breaking their kiss. The cracked pitcher and the two goblets he had knocked down from the table near the fireplace were proof that he hadn’t been very successful.

Loki moved around the room soundlessly, collecting his garments from wherever Thor had let them fall from his hands. His golden torque had been tossed carelessly to the wooden side table next to Thor’s bed, and as Loki reached for it, he felt his brother’s calloused fingers close around his wrist.

“Please, don’t go,” Thor spoke from the bed, his voice hoarse from sleep. “You always leave as soon as you have been sated,” he grumbled.

Loki turned to look at his brother, trying to resist Thor’s attempts to pull him back into bed. “Thor... You know I can’t stay. The last time I spent the night in your bed, the page nearly caught us. We are lucky his eyes are as dim as his wit and he mistook me for a maiden,” Loki reminded, but Thor, stubborn as always, continued to tug him toward the bed.

“Brother, please. Just for a moment.”

The ridiculously pleading look in Thor’s blue eyes made Loki snort, but if he was being completely honest, he hated having to steal away in the dead of night after their secret trysts, skulking in the shadows like a common thief.

“Oh, very well then,” Loki sighed, dropping his clothes from his hands, allowing Thor to pull him back into the warm furs.

“Thank you,” Thor whispered, and Loki couldn’t hold back the content little sigh that slipped past his lips as his brother wrapped his large arms around his naked body, pressing soft kisses to Loki’s jaw before moving to nuzzle his neck.

“Only for a moment,” Loki reminded, wincing a little when Thor’s beard scratched a sensitive spot behind his ear. “It's nearly dawn and you have left me filthy and in need of a bath.”

“Have I?” There was a playful twinkle in Thor’s eyes as he reached between Loki’s thighs where he was still loose and wet from their fucking.

“Thor… don’t,” Loki gasped, feeling Thor’s thick fingers spread him open, letting some of the seed that remained inside spill out.

Thor fingered Loki with lazy thrusts, seeking out his sweet spot and teasing it with light nudges. Loki felt himself begin to harden and it was becoming obvious that he wouldn’t be allowed to leave the bed any time soon.

Thor withdrew his hand after a while, and Loki let out a disappointed mewl when he felt the fingers slip out, desiring to be filled now that his arousal had been renewed. Thor brought his hand up, his fingers coated in the evidence of their earlier pleasure.

“You are still so wet,” Thor murmured.

Loki's cheeks flushed red as he watched the fingers, coated in Thor’s own seed, disappear into his brother’s mouth. “I told you, I need to get cleaned.”

“You do indeed,” Thor smirked, pressing a kiss to Loki’s lips to share the taste. Moving down, he peppered Loki’s skin with light kisses and settled between his spread thighs. “Perhaps I can help you with that,” Thor whispered, lifting Loki’s legs up on his shoulders before lowering his face between his cheeks to seek out his hole.

“Well, if you insist,” Loki grinned.


	6. Day 6: Against a table

**Day 6: Against a table**

**(fill rating: explicit. warnings: mild gore, brief felching. words: 878)**

 

Rivers of fresh blood ran in the hall of Thrym, and a host of bodies lay scattered around a banquet table, limbs torn and skulls broken by Thor's mighty hammer, finally retrieved from deep underground where the giant king had hidden it. Thor's retribution had been swift and terrible. Not a single wedding guest had been spared from his unforgiving berserkr rage. Loki’s nostrils flared and he inhaled the smell of fresh carnage, watching from the shadows, eyes wide and burning, as his brother brought the hammer down on the head of the last living giant.

Thor let out a deep bellow that shook the rafters, and the sky above Jötunheimr rang with the sound of distant thunder as Thor finally let Mjöllnir fall from his hand, the weight of the uru head splintering the cobbled floor.

Loki’s breaths began to quicken with the spike of arousal he felt in his loins.

The bridal veil that shrouded Thor's face was painted red, matching the glow of bloodlust in his eyes. And the eyes now turned to Loki, who had remained in the shadows during the slaughter.

Loki backed against the banquet table as his brother began to advance on him, the muscles in his massive arms still bulging with barely contained urge to shed more blood. Loki gave Thor a wary look, trying to determine if he was in danger, for his brother could not always distinguish a friend from foe when the haze of berserkergang was upon him. It seemed the worst frenzy had passed, and Loki relaxed, allowing Thor to crowd him against the table.

“You have retrieved your missing hammer and you have done it most… admirably,” Loki remarked, pointing his hand at the corpses all around them. “It would seem my plan worked.”

“Aye, it would.” Thor smiled sharply, grabbing Loki by his hips, hoisting him up on the table. “I believe my crafty brother deserves a reward.”

Together they swept aside what remained of the wedding feast, along with a few broken skulls, and Loki allowed Thor to maneuver him onto his back. His brother yanked the white linen dress Loki had worn to disguise himself as a woman out of the way, a hungry, almost feral smile spreading to his lips when he saw that Loki was bare underneath his skirts.

Thor bunched up the hem of his own blood-stained bridal gown enough to reveal his cock, already hard and jutting proudly between his strong thighs.

“Your fears of being unmanned by this charade seem to have been quite unfounded,” Loki smirked. He spread his legs, opening them wide to invite Thor between them.

His brother was not the most gentle of lovers at the best of times, and Loki knew there would be no careful preparations tonight, not with the heady amount of adrenaline still coursing in Thor’s veins, singing its battle song. Loki spoke a rune to slick himself and ease the initial burn as Thor’s thick length breached him in one powerful move.

Thor poured his remaining bloodlust into Loki’s body through his brutal thrusts, and Loki welcomed it, throwing his head back in pleasure, enjoying their carnal act. The ring of keys that hung from Thor’s waist kept jingling in time with his enthusiastic fucking, and his possessive hold on Loki’s naked hips was strong enough to bruise. Loki felt his elbows slipping on the bloody surface of the table, and desiring to leave his own mark on Thor, he wet his hand in the sticky substance and pulled Thor’s veil aside to paint his face with the blood of their slain enemies.

They remained in Thrym’s hall until dawn, fucking amid the dead, debasing one place after another. Loki lay on the king’s high table, boneless and thoroughly satisfied as the the sun’s first rays breached the high windows of the banquet hall. Thor had spent himself inside Loki time and again, and Loki could feel the wet traces of his semen running down his perineum, his hole loose and unable to close. Their gowns were drenched in giant blood, and Thor’s veil, brooches and keys had fallen off sometime during the night, lost amid the dead bodies.

Thor spilled one last time with a satisfied groan and pulled out of Loki’s sore body. Loki’s own spent prick was soft in his fist as he shielded it from further touches, his sack completely drained. He let out a grunt when Thor hoisted his hips up to see the evidence of his passion.

“I filled you well, brother.” Thor’s mouth split into a toothy grin. He leaned down, sliding his thumbs into Loki’s stretched opening, spreading him even wider. “My feast with the giants was interrupted, but this will certainly make up for it.”

“Certainly…” Loki grinned. He sank his fingers in Thor’s sweaty hair, groaning his approval as Thor sealed his lips around Loki’s hole, working his tongue inside and greedily licking the seed he had given his brother all night long from the well-fucked and sensitive opening.


	7. Day 7: In a public place

**Day 7: In public place**

**(fill rating: PG-13. words: 998)**

 

"Leave us."

The Einherjar that were keeping guard in front of the throne room gave polite nods and began to walk down the corridor. Loki closed the large wooden doors behind him with a simple wisp of seiðr, and the ancient hinges let out a loud wail, the sound resonating in the hall.

Loki watched the lone figure of his brother, seated upon  _Hliðskjálf_ , as silent and unmoving as a statue. He began to walk across the vast room, curious about the unusual stillness, until he reached the dais and saw that Thor’s eyes were busy gazing upon the branches of Yggdrasill.

Loki leaned closer, watching the rapid movement beneath Thor's closed lids. He circled the throne, his fingers mapping its intricately carved designs before settling on Thor's shoulder. There was no reaction. Loki brushed a loose lock of hair behind Thor's ear, dropping his hand to his brother's chest to trace the disks on his armor. Thor was so vulnerable like this; seeing every corner of the nine realms, yet blind to whatever threats there may lurk nearby.

Loki glanced around, finding the hall quiet and the shadows long. He backed away from his brother and took a seat on the dais at Thor's feet, flicking his fingers to entertain himself with small illusions, waiting patiently while his brother’s consciousness journeyed across the realms.

It was dusk when Thor finally opened his eyes and he was startled by Loki’s presence.

"Be calm, brother, it is only I." Loki pressed a soothing hand on Thor’s shoulder, giving him a moment to take in his surroundings after his cosmic travels.

“All is well in the realms?” Loki asked.

Thor drew a deep breath and slumped against the backrest of the throne. “There are minor conflicts in all the realms, but I suppose that is nothing out of the ordinary,” Thor sighed, rubbing his temple. Loki saw that his hand was shaking. “Mother advised me to avoid getting involved unless Asgard's safety is directly under a threat.”

“That is sound advice,” Loki agreed, taking note of Thor’s haggard appearance; his brother looked like he hadn’t slept or eaten in decades. There were heavy bags under his eyes and Loki didn’t like how out of place they looked on Thor’s youthful face.

“You did not break the fast this morning. Come to think of it, mother and I have missed your company during most meals for the past two moons.”

Thor frowned, sliding lower in the throne, avoiding Loki’s eyes. “I have been busy. You know that.” He continued to rub his temple, scratching his overgrown beard. If it got any longer, Loki would have to braid it. “This is the first time father has left the rule to me, and believe me, brother, it is not as much fun as we always thought.”

“I know it isn’t,” Loki snapped, struck with sudden annoyance, for he had known the truth about ruling for centuries while his obtuse brother was only now letting go of their immature childhood fantasies, forced to face the many responsibilities of the Lord of  _Hliðskjálf_ in their father's absence.

“I don’t know if I’m ready for this after all…” Thor whispered and his voice was full of self-doubt, something only Loki and occasionally their mother were privy to.

Loki’s eyes softened at the words and he placed his hand on the golden armrest of the throne, leaning forward to cup Thor’s cheek. “Thor, you must remember that you are not alone in this. You have mother’s wise counsel,” he leaned back to meet Thor’s eyes, “and mine, if you’ll have it.”

Thor smiled for the first time since their father had fallen into Odinsleep. He took Loki’s hand in his own and pressed a kiss to his knuckles. “Of course I want your advice. I do not think I can ever do this without you, brother,” Thor admitted.

The corners of Loki's mouth curved up as pleasant albeit a little naive pictures of the future flashed before his eyes. Perhaps this was how it would be when their father finally relinquished his rule to Thor for good in a few centuries, when it would no longer be practice while Odin slumbered. Thor would be king, but they would be equals, for his brother would always welcome Loki’s counsel.

Loki glanced around to make sure they were still alone before climbing into Thor’s lap. The place was very public and Loki could feel Thor's body stiffen, but it didn’t take long for Thor to wrap his arms around Loki's narrow waist and mold their lips together in a kiss.

“I have missed this, brother,” Thor murmured, “I have missed you.” His hands were eager on Loki’s body and the thrill of expressing their forbidden affections in public was always like an aphrodisiac, but when Loki became aware of the growing hardness in Thor’s leather breeches, he pulled away from the kiss.

“It might be better to continue this in the privacy of your bed chamber, safe from prying eyes.”

Thor let out a disappointed grumble when Loki climbed out of his lap, but they both looked up toward the eastern window to see Huginn fly into the hall, followed by Muninn. The ravens circled the throne room and landed on the rafters high above the princes’ heads, watching them with beady eyes, their caws echoing in the cavernous hall.

Loki straightened his long overcoat, glaring at the snooping birds. He waited for Thor to get up from the throne and they descended the stairs of the dais together, aware of the ravens’ watchful eyes on every single step.

“I have not had a good night’s sleep since father fell into his slumber,” Thor confessed in a low voice as they approached the wooden doors. “Every time I close my eyes, all I see are the displeased and judgmental faces of father’s counselors and foreign diplomats, not to mention the common men whose troubles are easier to solve, but just as many.”

Loki placed his hand on Thor’s shoulder in a show of sympathy. He glanced behind his back and saw the ravens had left to share their daily learnings with their mother who stayed by her husband’s side as he slept

“Do not worry, brother," Loki grinned, tugging on the tiny braids in Thor's golden hair, "for when I am done with you, the only dreams you have will be of  _me_.”


	8. Day 8: Rough sex

**Day 8: Rough sex**

**(fill rating: explicit. warnings: rough prison sex. words: 1,316)**

  
The path ahead of Thor is shrouded in darkness, but his steps do not falter. The glass prisons, used to house Asgard’s most dangerous lawbreakers, have been blessedly empty for half a century, but there is now light at the end of the long corridor, and Thor is drawn to it like a moth to a flame. He knows he will get burned, he always does, but in the end, Thor cannot stay away.

The Einherjar who stand guard in front of Loki’s cell begin to walk away when they see Thor approaching, willing to give the brothers their privacy, for what reason do they have to doubt Thor’s vigilance? After all, who knows the wily trickster and his many ploys better than his own brother?

Thor stands before the glass wall of Loki’s cell, observing him silently. His brother is seated at a small table with a book in his hand, sipping a glass of wine, half of his simple dinner still on his plate.

The familiar sight gives rise to a sudden wave of nostalgia, and Thor feels a deep ache in his chest as he remembers quiet nights, spent in Loki’s company, enjoying good food and drink while his brother entertained him with heroic tales and stories of old from the many books in his vast collection. Thor’s heart wells up with longing for days long since gone, days he cannot relive, but the illusion breaks as soon as Loki looks up from his book, the sight of his pallid face and unkempt appearance twisting it, as if in mockery of how Thor likes to remember his brother.

“Back again so soon?” Loki asks, leering at Thor through a curtain of messy hair. His lips are painted red by the wine, giving his sharp grin a predatory edge. “Your visits grow more frequent of late. To what do I owe the pleasure of your company this time?” Loki inquires, settling down his book and the half-empty glass of wine.

“Do I need a reason to see my own brother?” Thor offers, and he knows it to be a mistake from the way Loki’s blood-red mouth twists into a snarl.

“Have I not told you not to use that word when we both know it to be a lie?” Loki hisses, crossing the distance between them, coming to stand before Thor on the other side of the brightly lit prison cell.

Thor presses his hand against the glass, jaw clenched. “And have I not told you that your true heritage does not matter to me? We may not share the same blood, but you have been by my side since we were but young godlings, clinging to our mother's skirts; you will always be my brother, Loki.”

Loki watches him, licking spittle from his lips as he considers Thor’s words. The tension between continues to grow until Loki finally raises his hand on the other side of the cell and places it against Thor’s palm.

The corners of Thor’s mouth quirk up in a hesitant, hopeful smile, but it is crushed almost instantly by Loki's cruel laughter.

“And therein lies your greatest weakness, Odinson,” Loki sneers, “you continue to cling to falsehoods and meaningless memories, unable or perhaps too stubborn to accept the simple truth that we mean nothing to each other, there is no bond between us.”

“No _bond_?” Thor molds his hand into a fist and beats it against the glass, shaking his head. They have had this argument time and again, but Loki’s blatant denial of everything they have shared never fails to leave Thor feeling raw and desperate. “How can you make such a claim? After everything...”

Loki’s expression shifts to one of false pity at the broken look on Thor’s face. “I suppose I cannot deny the pleasures of the flesh we have indulged in, “Loki says almost flippantly. “One would think you’d be _glad_ to learn we share no blood. Does it not ease the shame to know I am not your kin after all? For we both know why you, once again, stand here before my cage,” he continues, backing away from the glass, heading towards the bed in the corner of his cell.

Thor watches as his brother settles down on the unmade bed, his long legs spread in wordless invitation, and he feels ashamed and weak, hating how Loki has managed to turn something they both used to take pleasure and joy in into a source of never-ending guilt and self-hatred.

But in the end, Thor cannot and does not want to resist the pull his brother continues to have on his heart. He turns his back on reason and steps in through the glass wall as it ripples like water, the Allfather’s wards granting him access into Loki’s cell.

Loki welcomes him in his arms, but Thor no longer knows if he truly desires him or if his brother is simply bored or perhaps delighting in the guilt he is able to coax out in Thor with his caressing touches. As always, Loki aims to sully the memory of their past with his barbed words and Thor counters them with harsh kisses in an attempt to silence the litany of accusations and malicious talk.

Thor longs to see his brother naked, but they never undress, the risk of being caught too great for anything but hurried trysts, cold and brutal in their simplicity. He lowers the plain leather breeches his brother wears in his captivity enough to thrust into Loki’s body, but any attempt to be gentle is rejected by Loki who begins to scratch at Thor’s scalp with his overgrown nails, tugging at his hair and biting his lips until the taste of copper explodes on their tongues.

“Spare me your sentimentality,“ Loki growls, his teeth stained red with Thor’s blood. “The sooner you finish your rutting, the sooner you can remove yourself from my sight.”

Thor looms over his brother and takes Loki's half-hard prick in his hand as he fucks into him with short and precise, almost punishing thrusts. Loki tries his best to hide how touch-starved he has become in his solitude, feigning cold indifference as Thor begins to pleasure him, but Thor sees right through the veil of pretense. Loki may insists the long years between them mean nothing now that the truth is out, but Thor has reduced his brother into a quivering mess countless times over the centuries, and he strokes Loki’s rapidly hardening cock with well-practiced ease, knowing just where to touch him, how to flick his thumb to draw out the soft sighs that Loki desperately tries to hold back, his mouth a tight line.

Thor is always careful not to spill inside Loki, knowing his brother will not get to bathe until the week is over. Sometimes, Loki allows Thor to spend in his mouth, swallowing every drop Thor offers him, but tonight is not one of those nights, and Thor pulls out of Loki’s body in time to catch his release in a linen cloth he had folded into one of his vambraces; further proof of the true intent of his visit.

He kneels between Loki's spread thighs and presses two spit-slick fingers into his bruised hole, the muscles of his arm bulging with the speed of his relentless thrusts as he brings his brother to completion. It does not take long for Loki to spill, and Thor catches the seed in his hand before wiping away the evidence of what has transpired in Loki’s cell tonight. He rises from the bed and ties the laces of his trousers with hurried fingers, unable to bear the weight of his brother’s eyes on him for long, for these days there is nothing in them but malice, laced with anger and disgust.

“Fare you well, Loki,” Thor says, voice low, and the glass ripples once more to allow him to pass. Thor steps through it, bracing himself for whatever foul parting words Loki has in store for him.

“Until next time, Odinson,” Loki laughs breathlessly, but the lack of insult does nothing to ease the guilt weighing on Thor as he begins his long walk of shame out of the darkness of the prison wing, vowing that he will not return, knowing that he will.


	9. Day 9: Masturbation

**Day 9: Masturbation**

**(fill rating: explicit. warnings: masturbation, voyeurism, Thor and Loki are young-ish, but I don't know if that counts as underage for Aesir. words: 1,097)**

The day was still young, but Loki had already gotten himself neck-deep in trouble that had forced him to go into hiding. He was seated on a thick branch in his favorite birch tree in a secluded grove east of the palace grounds, entertaining himself with a book of Midgardian lore; some of the misconceptions the mortals had about the Nine Realms and its inhabitants could be quite amusing.

Loki’s head jerked up at the sound of hurried footsteps and he saw his brother push through the bushes and barge into the clearing. Loki frowned, annoyed that Thor had found his hiding place, no doubt here to drag Loki back to the palace to be punished for his earlier mischief. He tucked the book into the crook of his arm, ready to make his escape when he noticed the odd way Thor kept glancing around, as if to make sure he was alone. Perhaps Loki had been mistaken, for it didn’t look like Thor was even aware of his presence.

Loki shifted on the branch to get a better look at what his brother was up to. Thor had been unusually secretive and aloof around Loki for the past six or seven moons, and Loki was beginning to suspect his brother was purposefully avoiding his company. They were still nearly a decade away from getting their own rooms, and Thor’s odd behavior made things rather difficult when they had to share a bed chamber.

Loki watched, green eyes keen, as Thor crouched in front of the tree where Loki was hiding to pull out something from a hole between two knobby roots. Loki stretched his neck to see what it was, holding his breath in anticipation, and he nearly revealed his whereabouts with a surprised cry when Thor held out Loki’s own ceremonial cape. It had gone missing several months ago, and now it appeared Loki had been punished by their mother for something he was not even responsible for. 

Loki bristled, furious at Thor for getting him into trouble. He had shoveled dung for a month because of his thieving brother! Loki was about to climb down from the tree, but he forgot all about his revenge as he watched Thor bring the dark green cape to his face and inhale deeply.  _Inhale_! The moan that followed was muffled by the fabric, but it reached Loki’s ears and he stared, his mouth agape, as Thor fell down on his knees and began to rub the soft velvet of the cape against his freckled cheek.

Loki had to bite his tongue to keep himself from making a sound. He was desperately trying to wrap his brain around what he was seeing when Thor suddenly let go of the cape and began to unfasten his breeches.

Loki felt his entire face flush and his ears began to ring as he realized what he was about to witness. For a brief moment, he thought about hurrying down from the tree to make Thor aware of his presence, but he found himself rooted to the spot, unable to move a muscle. And then it was too late. Thor tugged open the leather fastenings of his trousers, pulled them down to his knees, and took out his half-hard cock. He began to strip it, up and down, while holding Loki’s cape in his other hand, rubbing it against his face like a cat, inhaling Loki’s scent with deep breaths.

Loki’s heart was close to beating itself to a knot as he watched the scene below him. His breaths began to come out in short little pants and he felt light-headed, his blood pooling between his legs where his own cock was beginning to harden and strain against his breeches, tenting the soft material.

“Loki…” Thor moaned, squeezing the cape against his chest.

Loki startled when he heard his name, thinking Thor had discovered his hideout, but his brother was quite lost in his pleasure, unaware of his surroundings.

“Loki,” Thor repeated, palming his now fully erect cock.

 _Impossible_ , Loki thought, still unable to believe what he was witnessing. Could it be... that Thor shared Loki’s shameful deviation? Did his brother know of the feelings that were so wrong, so forbidden that the only time Loki even acknowledged them was in his sleep, the mess in his sheets proof of his twisted desires?

Thor continued to stroke himself, squeezing his cock where it was thickest near the curls as light as his hair. Loki didn’t even notice he had begun to press his own erection against the branch, needing to find some way to relieve the mounting pressure between his thighs. He knew there must be a wet patch on his breeches from the pre-spending his cock was leaking, and he was tempted to undo the laces and slip his hand inside. He dug his nails into the white bark to resist the urge to touch himself, not wanting to risk rousing Thor’s attention.

Loki didn't quite know if he was relieved or disappointed that in the next moment, it was all over. Thor let out a series of winded grunts as he doubled over and sprayed his seed on the ground, careful not to splatter any of it over Loki’s cape. Loki had to squeeze his eyes shut and bite the inside of his cheek to keep himself from spending in his pants at the sight of his brother's pleasure.

Thor eventually got back on his feet and did a quick work of fastening his breeches. He folded Loki’s cape neatly into a small bundle, smoothing out any wrinkles almost… lovingly, before returning it to its hiding place between the roots of the tree.

Loki followed Thor with his eyes as he began to walk away. He was about to let out the breath he was holding, but that was the moment the faiths decided to intervene. Loki’s hold on the book he’d been squeezing under his arm loosened enough to allow the accursed thing to fall. He attempted to veil himself between the worlds, but he had not yet mastered the spell and it failed him as soon as the book hit the ground.

Thor spun around and locked eyes with Loki.

_“B-brother?!”_


	10. Day 10: Skype sex

**Day 10: Skype sex**

**(fill rating: explicit. warnings: underage (Thor/JiM!Loki), mutual masturbation. words: 1, 283)**

Thor was lounging in his bed in his private chambers, already half asleep, when he was suddenly startled back awake by the Midgardian tablet, given to him by his young brother. It had begun to ring insistently on his desk and Thor grumbled at the infernal sound as he hurried to silence the device, shielding his eyes from the bright light of the screen. He peered at the tablet from between his fingers, trying to make sense of the colors and shapes with his sleepy eyes.

“Incoming call from Littleh0rnyf0rBiGthunder. Answer or decline,” Thor read, frowning at the strange name. He shook his head and pressed his large finger on the red button to refuse whoever was a attempting to reach him at such late hour. It was most likely a malfunction, Midgardian technology being so horribly antiquated.

Thor set the tablet on the desk, about to crawl back to bed when the thing began to ring all over again. He smashed his finger on the red button once more, but the tablet continued to ring after every decline, the irritating melody already testing Thor’s temper. When he had refused the call for the sixth time in a row, a block of text appeared on the screen.

“ _Does your finger keep slipping? Answer my call, you big oaf!”_

“Loki?” Thor mouthed. He stared at the user name, torn between laughing and cringing as its meaning became clear to him.

The tablet began to ring again, and Thor pressed the green button, finally accepting his brother’s call. The screen flickered and went black for a moment until Loki’s annoyed face suddenly popped into view. He glared at Thor through the device, visibly displeased.

“I can’t believe you didn’t pick up on the first six tries!” Loki grumbled and his voice was as clear as if he were standing right next to Thor.

“Forgive me, brother, but I didn’t realize it was you,” Thor explained, carrying the tablet with him across the room, climbing back to bed.

Loki rolled his eyes at him and let out a loud huff. “Like the name wasn’t totally  _obvious_ ,” he snorted.

Thor settled down on his back, leaning his head against the furs and pillows, holding the tablet in front of his face. He stifled a yawn with his fist and glanced at the tiny clock in the corner of the screen. “It is past midnight, Loki. Should you not be in bed?”

“Oh, but I  _am_  in bed,” Loki smirked. He moved whatever device he was using to call Thor a little farther away from his face, and Thor nearly dropped the tablet when more of Loki’s body came into view.

His brother was in bed, there was no doubt about that. Loki was lounging against a large pillow, and Thor stared at his naked chest, so pale in the artificial light that it looked like Loki was glowing.

Thor licked his lips, forcing his eyes to focus on Loki’s face. “What trick are you playing now, brother?” he asked warily.

“No tricks,” Loki grinned innocently. “But I do have a surprise for you.”

Thor had no time to react to his words when Loki suddenly disappeared from the screen. The picture went blurry and froze a few times, and when everything became clear again, Thor was presented with his brother’s naked body, kneeling on the bed.

“Loki!” Thor sputtered, averting his eyes when Loki reached between his lean thighs to take his half-hard prick in his hand.

"Do you like your surprise, Thor?” Loki inquired. His mouth curved up in a wicked, self-satisfied smile.

Thor felt a jolt of arousal below his navel and he could not keep himself from peering at the screen from the corner of his eye. He hadn’t managed to get rid of the guilt that weighed upon him every time he succumbed to his old sentiments and baser needs around Loki, but he could not deny the raw desire he felt for his brother, even in this new form. 

Thor stared at the way Loki’s lips parted in a soft sigh, how the red tip of his cock kept slipping in and out of view every time Loki moved his hand on the shaft, pulling back the foreskin. Thor adjusted his loose sleeping pants when he felt his own cock begin to stir with the first spikes of arousal. Loki seemed to guess what Thor was doing, and he quickened his strokes, spreading his thighs a little wider to show Thor how hard he had become from his own touch, trying to break Thor’s resolve.

“Take your cock out, brother,” Loki’s voice urged through the small screen. “I want us to spill together.”

It was becoming a little easier to ignore the guilt every time he was intimate with Loki, and Thor didn’t take long to consider Loki’s request, for what was the harm in touching himself? He fixed his grip on the tablet and pushed his right hand down to loosen the strings of his pants. Thor groaned as he wrapped his fingers around his arousal, giving himself a few strokes before pulling his cock out.

Loki was on his hands and knees, crawling closer to the camera. “Show it to me,” he whispered, his eyes wide with greedy anticipation. “Let me see.”

Thor smiled at his brother’s unabashed eagerness. He maneuvered the tablet in his hand until the camera was facing the right way, and he heard Loki’s content moan through the speakers. Thor squeezed his cock, sliding his hand along the thick shaft, thumbing the flared head to collect a drop of seed from the slit.

He turned the tablet around once more and was greeted by Loki’s visibly excited face. His young brother's pupils were blown wide and his small, supple mouth hung open as he panted in arousal. “Shall I set this device down to give you a better view?” Thor asked, laughing at Loki’s eager nod.

Thor placed the tablet on the nightstand, making sure Loki had a clear view of his body before settling down on the bed, his back pressed against the wooden headboard. He began to stroke his cock in earnest, turning his face toward the screen to see Loki pleasuring himself in his own bed. Thor knew Loki wasn’t going to last very long, for his brother lacked his old stamina in this young form, and he didn’t even try to hold back his own release, remembering Loki’s wish to have them spill together.

“Are you close, brother?” Loki gasped. His hand was a blur between his thighs and Thor cursed at the way the picture kept freezing whenever Loki bucked his hips into his fist. “I-I don’t think I can hold back for much longer.”

“It’s alright, Loki, just let go.” Thor tightened his grip around his own erection, using his other hand to fondle his balls, urging himself toward a quick orgasm. The room was filled with the sounds of Loki’s high-pitched moans as his brother finally toppled over the edge.

Thor watched Loki’s small body tremble with the force of his pleasure and the sight was enough to drive Thor to his own orgasm. He squeezed his eyes shut, hearing Loki’s pleased murmurs as he held onto his pulsing cock, his semen flowing out of the slit in slow, thick bursts.

Thor took a moment to recover and catch his breath. When he turned his face toward the screen, Loki was reclining on the bed, laying on his stomach and grinning at the camera.

“Will you answer my calls from now on, brother?” Loki asked, arching one of his coiled eyebrows.

“I believe I will,” Thor nodded, laughing quietly.


	11. Day 11: With toys

**Day 11: With toys**

**(fill rating: explicit. warnings: anal beads. words: 1,830)**

 

“No, the one on the left! Not your left,  _my_  left,” Loki groaned from the bed as Thor rummaged through the cabinets on the other side of the room. The rather pleasant sight of his brother’s naked backside did, however, take away some of the bite from Loki's voice.

Thor reached into a small drawer, his hand almost too large to fit inside. “How am I meant to find anything in this disarray? You have so many dusty old scrolls and trinkets and useless baubles in here that you could pass for a magpie.”

“Oh? You mean to tell me that you haven’t been in the habit of filling your chambers with meaningless trophies and stinking pelts and animal horns since you were old enough to brandish a sword?” Loki huffed, “I assure you, those  _baubles_  hold more value than the contents of your trophy collection combined.”

Thor grumbled something indistinct and moved on to the next drawer, offering Loki a very nice view of his buttocks.

Loki licked his lips and got more comfortable in the furs, drinking in his brother’s nudity with greedy eyes. He spread his legs a little wider and dipped two of his fingers in the pot of oil they had brought with them from the baths.

The night was still young, but Loki was already loose and wet from taking Thor’s cock once in the bath and twice in the bed. But it was not enough for what Loki had in mind. He reached between his cheeks to seek out his hole and slicked his entrance with copious amounts of oil, slipping his fingers inside to make sure he was prepared. 

“Is this what you had me looking for?” Thor held up three glass orbs, eyeing them suspiciously. Loki’s lips quirked up and he nodded eagerly, heat already coiling in his stomach. He withdrew his fingers from his body as Thor sat down at the edge of the bed and rolled the orbs in his hands, hefting their weight. They were about the size of a ripe plum and each bead was connected to the other with fine elf-woven twine. Thor tapped the glass surface with his blunt nail. “ _Baubles_ ,” he snorted, seemingly unimpressed. “What are they for?”

“You cannot guess?” Loki chuckled softly.

Thor dangled the orbs in front of his nose and shrugged. “I have never seen anything like them.”

Loki rolled his eyes, taking Thor’s hand in his own, guiding it between his thighs until one of his brother’s fingers brushed against his slick hole.

Thor’s eyes shifted between the beads, still dangling in front of his face, and the hand between Loki’s spread legs. Loki had to bite his cheek to keep a straight face as realization dawned on Thor.

“ _In there_?”

“Mmmm,” Loki nodded, “I’ve been told they feel quite exquisite once inside.”

“Told? By whom? Loki, where exactly did you get this… thing?”

“It was a gift from Freya. She owed me a favor or two.”

“ _Freya_?” Thor looked absolutely mortified, a dark blush spreading on his face all the way down to his chest. “Loki, you know that anything said to Freya will end up in her paramour’s ears. Her lips are as loose as- ah, well... My point is that you cannot gossip about our private affairs with her.” 

Loki‘s brows knit together with a spike of irritation. “First of all, I do  _not_  gossip,” he yanked the beads away from Thor and began to slick their smooth surface with oil, “and secondly, I am well aware of Lady Freya’s inability to keep things to herself, which is why I did not specify how and with whom I would find use for her little toy. Besides,” Loki continued as he dipped his fingers in the pot of oil, “you know the Vanir are, shall we say, more accepting of certain things. And if the rumors about Freya and her dear brother are true, I do not believe she is in a position to disapprove of what you and I do in the privacy of our bed chambers.”

Loki took Thor’s hand in his own and placed the orbs in his palm. “I grow weary of this conversation.” He parted his legs wider, urging Thor to settle between them. “Shall we begin?”

Thor looked hesitant. “Are you certain they will fit inside? They look quite large.” He caressed Loki’s slick opening with his fingers before pressing the first orb against the rim, applying a little pressure.

“I should be fine. After all, you manage to fit just fine,” Loki grinned, his compliment very plainly calculated. Thor certainly saw right through it, but it didn’t keep the self-satisfied smile from his face.

Loki pressed his head into the soft pillows and focused on relaxing his muscles, giving Thor a nod. “I am ready.”

Loki held his breath as Thor began to push the first orb in. Despite the thorough preparations, there was some discomfort and the feeling of pressure that followed was almost too much to bear. Loki winced, his entire body shivering.

“Shall I continue?” Thor asked, immediately aware of Loki’s discomfort.

“Yes, yes, keep going,” Loki nodded. Thor obeyed and the bead finally slipped inside.

Loki’s eyes fluttered at the strange new feeling and his lips parted in a soft sigh; the pain was passing and in its wake came a wonderful sensation of fullness.

Thor watched him, the creases on his brow deep with worry. “Are you alright? How does it feel?”

“It feels quite…  _exquisite,_ ” Loki sighed, the corners of his mouth curving up in a satisfied smile. He canted his hips slightly to feel the sphere inside; he was full, but he wanted more.

Thor leaned down and carded his fingers through Loki’s damp hair. “Ready for the rest?” he whispered, his breath warm against Loki’s ear as he nibbled on the lobe, licking along the shell.

Loki nodded and wrapped his hand around his half-hard cock. He began to touch himself as Thor continued to work the two remaining orbs inside, applying gentle but steady pressure until Loki’s hole swallowed the last one, closing around the silky twine, its other end held in Thor’s hand.

Loki’s eyes rolled back as Thor followed the orbs with two of his calloused fingers, pressing on the slick surface to move them around and force them deeper. “That’s lovely,” Loki panted, enjoying the friction, made all the more sweeter by the stretch of Thor's fingers, “now, try and pull them out.”

“One at a time?” Thor confirmed, wrapping the twine around his finger.

“I think so, yes,” Loki nodded, “do it slowly,” he added breathlessly, stroking his fingers along Thor’s forearm to remind him of his strength. He bit his lip as he felt Thor pull on the twine and the first orb began to press against his hole, stretching it wide, testing its limits until it finally slid out into Thor’s waiting palm. It burned, but the pain was not unpleasant, and Loki began to enjoy the way it made his cock throb. He palmed his erection, smiling as he noticed Thor’s arousal had been renewed as well, filling and hardening as he helped Loki expel the second orb, pulling on the twine until Loki's hole was stretched wide once more.

When the final bead was finally out, Loki groaned at the feeling of emptiness it left behind. His hole clenched around nothing while his inner walls continued to throb as Thor rubbed soothing circles around the swollen rim.

“Put them back inside, please,” Loki breathed.

Thor was a fast learner, especially when it came to Loki’s pleasure, and he repeated the process of filling Loki with the orbs, then removing them one by one, pausing to add more oil before plunging them back inside.

The way Thor moved the beads with his fingers made Loki gasp, the pressure on his prostate even better than he had hoped. It was almost relentless, and Loki’s cock had begun to seep out clear drops of pre-spending, pooling in the trail of coarse hair below his navel. He came quite unexpectedly when Thor, without a warning, pulled all three orbs out in one quick move. Loki felt his balls draw up and his cock began to pulse out his orgasm against his stomach, untouched. Thor had already fucked him so many times during the night that Loki did not have much left to spill, but the satisfying waves that spread around his body still managed to make his toes curl into the furs.

Loki took the slick beads from Thor, placing them on the bedside table and moving his hand between his cheeks to feel how open he was. He slipped three of his fingers inside and let out a quiet gasp as he met no resistance. Thor’s eyes were fixed on Loki’s fingers, his own hand moving along the thick shaft of his cock, now curving up toward his lower abdomen.

Loki withdrew his digits and grabbed his cheeks to pull them apart. “Inside, please,” he breathed, watching Thor through lidded eyes, offering himself to his brother.

Thor positioned himself between Loki’s spread thighs, holding the reddened tip of his cock in front of his brother’s widened hole before sliding inside with one well-aimed stroke. They both groaned as Thor began to move without delay, thrusting in and out of Loki’s pliant body.

Loki wrapped his legs around the small of Thor's back to get him to go deeper, needing to be filled, never allowing his brother to slip all the way out. Loki knew he was much looser than either of them was used to, but he could tell Thor was already close to spilling again, the roll of his hips growing unsteady. He pulled Thor into a kiss and wrapped his arms around his broad back to scratch the sweat-slick skin, urging him on.

“That’s it,” Loki moaned, his voice wrecked, words lost in their fervent kisses. “You’re almost there.”

Thor’s fingers curled at the base of Loki’s skull as his cock began to throb and swell. Loki blinked in confusion when he felt Thor pull out, but his brother didn’t give him a chance to protest as he hoisted Loki’s hips up and pressed the wet crown of his erection against Loki's open hole. Loki watched as the slit grew wider and dribbled out a drop of seed. It disappeared straight into his opening, held wide by Thor’s left hand. Thor stroked his cock a couple of times and let out a satisfied groan as the rest of his load began to shoot out, some of it landing on Loki’s swollen rim despite Thor’s attempts to aim everything into his hole.

Thor drove his cock into Loki a few more times before crawling into his waiting arms to recover, pressing his face into the crook of Loki's neck.

“Remind me again, Thor. What was it that you said earlier?" Loki ran his fingers over his brother’s arm, drawing lazy circles. "Something about  _useless baubles_?”


	12. Day 12: Sweet and passionate

**Day 12: Sweet and passionate**

**(fill rating: explicit. warnings: Loki in a female form, brief mentions of pregnancy, domesticity, fluff, words: 1,757)**

 

The great banquet hall was filled with merry music and laughter, and the mead flowed freely in honor of Yule. Thor watched his children from the high table, following them with his eyes as they ran around the smoky room, some of them chasing each other while the two youngest played with the dogs. The sight of his children so happy and carefree never failed to bring a smile to Thor’s face; he had fought many wars, helped save entire realms and countless lives, but his sons and daughters, all seven of them, were the best of all his achievements.

 There was peace in all the realms for the first time in centuries.

Thor drank from his mead horn and watched the joyful faces of his friends and subjects seated at the long table. The food was plenty and there was not a grim face in the hall. All was well.

And yet… there was restlessness in Thor’s heart, and despite the merrymaking, it continued to grow. His fingers twitched and wrapped around the drinking horn as they would around Mjöllnir, but the horn was frail and threatened to crack in Thor’s mighty grip. He emptied it and set it down with a displeased sigh, wiping his beard with the cuff of his tunic.

A hand appeared on Thor's right shoulder and he turned his face to meet Loki’s eyes. His brother wiped little Sólveig’s mouth clean of boar grease and set her down from his lap, arching his dark brows at Thor in a wordless question.

“I am fine,” Thor said, placing his own hand on top of Loki’s to give it a light squeeze, “but I think I shall retire, brother.”

As Thor got up from his high chair, every head in the hall turned his way. He motioned for the gods and goddesses to remain seated and continue the celebrations, bidding Loki and the children a good night.

 

The sounds of music and laughter grew distant in Thor’s ears as he made his way to the throne room. There were no guards at the door, for everyone was allowed to enjoy Yule with their families. Thor pushed at one of the heavy doors to enter. He came to a halt as he gazed upon Hliðskjálf and saw his brother lounging in the golden seat, long legs thrown over the armrest. Thor had learned the secrets of the hidden paths Loki sometimes walked centuries ago, but it never ceased to amaze him to see his brother appear out of thin air where he wasn’t expected.

“I knew I would find you here,” Loki spoke from the throne, his voice echoing in the vast room, “for lately, you have spent more time brooding in this accursed chair than you have in my bed. Tell me, what troubles you, my king?” Loki asked as Thor climbed up the dais and came to stand in front of the throne. “There is peace in the realms and all is well.”

Thor’s jaw clenched as his hand lowered to his hip, seeking out Mjöllnir. “Aye, all is well.”

Loki’s gaze lowered to Thor's hand where his brother's fingers squeezed around the grooved hilt. “Ah, I see,” he got up from Hliðskjálf, descending a few steps to circle around Thor, brushing Mjöllnir’s uru head with his fingers, “all is well and the Mighty Thor grows restless.”

Thor tightened his grip on the shaft as Loki continued to move around him; the hammer pulsed lightly under Thor's fingers, feeding on his nervous energy.

“You long for battle, for the clatter of sword and spear, the smell of fresh carnage and the sweet satisfaction of victory.”

Thor lowered his eyes in shame. He had tried to deny it, for a good king did not desire war, but Loki spoke the truth.

“Thor… Do not be ashamed,” Loki’s fingers slithered up along Thor’s arm, pausing to feel the size of his biceps before moving up to curl behind his neck, “you are a war god. It does not make you a bad king to long for something that is in your very blood.” 

“I admit that I am restless. Restless and unsatisfied, brother,” Thor bemoaned, and Mjöllnir hummed in agreement.

Loki’s lips quirked up at Thor’s confession. “Perhaps I can help you with that,” he murmured, guiding Thor toward the golden seat, “or at the very least distract you from all this sulking, for it is most unbecoming of you."

Thor heard the large bolts slide into place as the doors behind them locked. He allowed Loki to undress them both with his magics and he was naked when he took a seat on the throne, wincing a little at the feel of the cool metal against his skin.

Loki wasted no time as he sank down on his knees and spread Thor’s muscled thighs to make himself room between them. Thor leaned his head against the backrest, letting out a content sigh as his brother wrapped his fingers around his still soft prick. Loki spoke a rune and pulled out a small pot of oil out of thin air. Thor blinked at the peculiar sight, but it was nothing he hadn’t seen before. Loki slicked his fingers in the warm oil and began to caress Thor’s slowly swelling prick, pulling back the foreskin with every downward stroke to reveal the soft head.

Thor let his eyes slip closed, enjoying Loki’s expert touches. He pressed his palm against the back of his brother’s head, running his fingers through the wavy black hair as he guided Loki's movements, conveying what he wanted without having to speak it. Loki leaned closer and took Thor’s half-hard cock in his mouth, swirling his tongue all over the sensitive tissue of the crown before closing his thin lips around it to suck Thor into his mouth.

“I do believe your distraction is working,” Thor hummed, holding on to Loki’s hair as his brother bobbed his head up and down, taking Thor deeper, his cheeks hollowing as he sucked.

Thor’s eyes snapped open a moment later when he felt Loki’s soft moan vibrate against his shaft and he saw that his brother had begun to prepare himself. Loki's right hand was bent behind his back, moving in a steady rhythm. Thor wished he could see the way Loki’s fingers slipped into his hole as he slicked it, fucking himself open on his own hand.

Thor let out a disappointed grumble when Loki eventually drew back and let go of his cock. It stood hard and ready between his thighs, a tiny drop of seed beading in the slit. Loki scooped some oil from the pot to slick the shaft before turning around, waiting for Thor to guide him into his lap. 

“I don’t want you to hold back tonight,” Loki said as Thor took hold of his hips and pulled him backwards until he was seated in his brother's lap, his back pressed against Thor’s broad chest.

Thor wrapped his hands around the underside of Loki’s thighs and nuzzled his smooth jawline, turning Loki’s chin to plant a quick kiss on the tip of his long nose, the soft gesture earning him a quiet huff from Loki. His brother then reached between their legs to guide Thor’s cock to his well-prepared hole, pausing to press the head against the rim, rolling his hips to swirl it around his opening in a small act of playful teasing before giving Thor a small nod. They moaned in unison as Thor thrust up, burying his hard length inside Loki.

The throne room echoed with the carnal sounds of their vigorous fucking. Loki’s head was pressed back against Thor’s shoulder and their lips met in an open-mouthed kiss as Thor rutted in and out of Loki's pliant body. He held nothing back and his thrusts were almost brutal as he fucked into his brother, supporting most of Loki's weight with his massive arms, bouncing him on his cock. Loki’s own arousal was hard between his thighs, slapping against his stomach every time Thor buried himself in his ass. He let go of the armrest long enough to reach down and feel Thor’s balls already tightening and drawing up, preparing to release their load.

Loki fondled Thor's sack, eyeing his brother's content face, coming to a sudden decision. Thor ceased his thrusting as Loki shifted shape in his arms, the hard angles of his body melting into soft curves in the blink of an eye. Thor squeezed at the now supple thighs, giving Loki a puzzled look.

“Shall we try and increase our brood?” Loki grinned, wrapping his fingers around Thor’s cock to pull it out of his body. He gave it a few strokes and guided it into his cunt, already wet with the arousal of his previous form. 

Thor shook his head in amused disbelief. “Do we not have our hands full with the existing rascals, all seven of them? They are all as stubborn as that pair of goats I used to have in my youth, always sticking their noses in places where they do not belong.”

“Mmmh,” Loki hummed, fucking himself down on Thor’s cock, “I wonder who they get it from,” he asked, giving Thor a pointed look.

Thor rolled his eyes, groaning at the feel of Loki’s cunt tightening around his prick. He let one of his hands roam on Loki’s flat belly, already picturing it full with their next child before moving up to the soft breasts, remembering the way they would fill and grow heavy with milk. The memories of Loki’s past pregnancies drove Thor over the edge and he cupped one firm breast in his large hand as he emptied himself inside his brother.

Loki caressed himself, already close to his own climax and Thor held him when he began to convulse in his arms with the power of his orgasm. Thor remained inside Loki, enjoying the aftershocks and waves of pleasure that continued to surge through his body. Though Mjöllnir’s vibrating energy near Thor’s feet had not lessened, her call had abated with the physical and mental satisfaction Loki had brought to her master.

Loki allowed his seidr to cleanse their skin of sweat and traces of oil and semen. Thor’s mouth split into an excited grin when he realized his brother was not changing back to his own form.

“Do you think…?”

“Fool,” Loki murmured, standing up from Thor's lap, “you know it is too early to tell.” He began to dress, his clothes somewhat ill-fitting on his current form. “But we’ll see,” Loki added, shooting Thor a soft smile over his shoulder.


	13. Day 13: Your own kink

**Day 13: Your own kink**

**(fill rating: explicit. warnings: orgasm denial. words: 808)**

 

He had lasted almost an hour before the first quiet plea slipped past his lips.

“Brother…” Thor struggled against the invisible restraints, flexing his arms, the thick veins in them bulging, but Loki’s seidr did not release its hold around his wrists. “Please, no more.”

Loki peered up at Thor, arching one slender eyebrow. “No more?” His soft laughter was followed by the feather-light touch of his fingers on Thor’s cock, just below the reddened glans. “But I rather enjoy seeing you like this.”

Loki leaned in to press a chaste kiss on Thor’s brow, tracing beads of sweat with the tip of his tongue before pulling away to resume his teasing of Thor’s straining erection.

Thor nearly bellowed in frustration as Loki’s cool fingers continued to massage the slick crown of his prick, keeping the flow of pre-come steady and copious. The fine linens were soaked where Thor lay on the bed and the muscles in his thighs convulsed with the overwhelming need to spill.

His brother had kept him hard and wanting for what felt like an eternity, massaging and caressing, sometimes suckling on the head to drink down a drop of watery seed that had managed to escape from the slit despite Loki’s carefully calculated touches. But he always pulled back just as Thor was teetering on the edge of an orgasm, depriving him of the final push that would give Thor what he now so desperately wanted.

It was all a game, of course, and Thor been more than willing to be bound, but he had not realized how complete Loki's control over his body - and his pleasure - was until the first plea had been uttered. The thought of being at his brother's mercy like this made Thor's balls draw up once more as they continued to swell with the impending climax.

Loki leaned down to lick a stripe across the taut skin of his brother's sack. The sensation made Thor buck his hips as another plea for  _more, please more_  slipped past his lips, but Loki denied him, pulling back to shake his head, releasing his hold on Thor’s cock. They both watched as it throbbed and twitched, slapping against Thor’s abdomen as if guided by an invisible hand.

“Loki, please, let me come. I cannot take this torment, please, enough,” Thor groaned through gritted teeth, the soles of his feet digging into the sheets as he thrashed on the bed.

“Hush, brother, just a little longer. It will be worth it, I promise.” Loki gripped Thor’s prick gently with his thumb and forefinger. He slid them up and down the shaft, playing with the foreskin and applying just a hint of pressure every time he reached the head, now nearly purple, chuckling as Thor’s hips rolled and bucked up in a desperate attempt to fuck into Loki’s hand.

Loki pressed his lips against the crown, dipping his tongue in the slit so briefly that Thor hardly had time to register the pleasure.

“Loki, please…”

Loki looked Thor up and down and cupped his sack, wrapping his long fingers around the swollen shaft, giving it a light squeeze. “Alright, brother, you may spill.”

Thor nearly cried with relief, finally toppling over the edge. He fucked into Loki's fist a few times and stared, mouth agape, as his cock began to spill out the long-awaited release. His seed flowed out slowly, running down his shaft in thick globs, pooling on Loki’s fingers before sliding between Thor’s thighs. Loki urged him on, rubbing the cockhead in gentle circles as Thor continued to spill.

Thor had never felt such immense satisfaction and relief during a climax. He had always taken pride in his virility and skill in bed, but never before had the flow of his semen been this copious. It showed no sign of diminishing; if anything, it seemed to be increasing. Thor’s chest heaved as his prick began to pulse and throb, suddenly spitting out seed in high arches, some of it landing on his stomach. The large bed shook with the power of Thor’s thrashing as he strained and struggled against the seidr that held him down, his entire body convulsing with the intensity of his orgasm.

Loki began to stroke him in earnest, milking his cock and forcing out every last drop until his hold on Thor’s erection began to feel unbearable. Thor struggled against the restraints, squirming on the bed, desperate to pull away.

“No more, no more!” Thor yanked his arms and blinked as they came free, the binding seidr finally gone. His hands shot down to cup his sensitive prick, now utterly spent, the large vein on the underside still pulsing beneath his fingertips.

Loki settled down next to Thor, brushing aside a lock of hair from his sweaty forehead, tucking it behind his ear. “That was most impressive,“ he remarked, marveling at the thick seed that still covered his right hand. “I do believe we shall do that again, brother.”

“Aye, we shall,” Thor nodded. He sneaked his hand between Loki’s thighs to grip his half-hard prick. “But next time, I do the teasing.”


	14. Day 14: Boring sex

**Day 14: Boring sex**

**(fill rating: explicit. words: 1,052)**

 

Loki was stirred awake from his slumber by warm fingers, ghosting across his cheek, tucking sleep-curled strands of hair behind his ear. He turned his face enough to peer at the dark form crouched on the other side of the bed, looming over him.

“Thor?"

“Forgive me, I didn’t mean to wake you,” Thor whispered, “I did not expect to find you in my bed tonight.”

“Is it late?” Loki’s voice was hoarse from sleep and his tongue stuck to the roof of his dry mouth. He stretched his arms, startling when the book he had been reading in bed was accidentally dropped to the floor with a heavy thud.

“It is long past the witching hour. I would have tried to hurry back sooner had I known you were waiting for me.” Thor’s voice grew distant as he stood up and began to move around the dimly lit bed chamber, undoing buckles and shedding the layers of his armor piece by piece.

“But you know how these diplomatic meetings with dwarves often are; they tend to be lengthy affairs, for they always end up in a tavern and those rock-biters can hold their ale.”

Thor continued to speak as he finished undressing and blowing out the lamps, but his voice was no more than vague rumble in Loki’s ears as he drifted in and out of consciousness. He blinked, his eyes heavy with sleep, when the mattress sank with Thor’s weight and he felt his brother’s naked body settle behind him under the furs.

Thor wrapped his arm around Loki’s waist, pulling him against his chest, molding their bodies together. He nuzzled Loki’s neck, the skin there warm and a little damp with sweat.

“Do you think we could…?” Thor murmured. His whiskers tickled Loki’s earlobe as his fingers began to rub small circles along Loki’s flank.

Loki yawned, aware of Thor’s half-hard prick pressing against the small of his back. His brother began to grind against him tentatively and Loki knew he had to act before Thor grew too excited. He reached for Thor’s caressing hand and guided it away from his lower stomach.

“Perhaps,” Loki muttered into his pillow, “perhaps in the morning. It is late, Thor, I wish to go back to sleep.”

“Oh…” The roll of Thor’s hips against Loki’s back grew slower, then ceased. “Are you certain?”

Loki could hear the very obvious disappointment in Thor’s voice even through the haze of sleep, but he was too tired to be moved by it. “You can have me in the morning, I promise.”

“In the morning… Very well then,” Thor pressed a soft kiss on Loki’s shoulder and turned to lie on his back, “sleep well, brother.”

Loki was about to drift off when the bed began to shake with Thor’s restless movements. He squeezed his eyes shut, forcing them to remain closed as he listened to his brother’s quiet grunts. Thor tossed and turned, kicking at the furs in frustration. When the mattress began to jolt with rhythmic movements, Loki finally opened his eyes and twisted his neck to look over his shoulder.

“What are you doing?” 

The movements stilled and the room fell quiet for a moment, until the silence was broken by Thor’s exasperated groan. “You  _know_  what I am doing, Loki, go back to sleep.” Thor panted, rolling onto his side to face away from Loki. "I will join your slumber soon enough, but I certainly cannot be expected to find sleep in my present condition."

Loki rolled his eyes at Thor’s petulant tone. He did not often turn down his brother’s advances and Thor was not used to being denied in bed. Loki’s mouth twitched up in mild amusement. “Oh very well, then,” he sighed, rolling over and dragging Thor back to the middle of the bed. “Here, let me.” Loki threw the furs aside and swatted Thor’s fingers away, taking his brother’s hardness in his own hand.

It was too dark to see the stupidly pleased grin on Thor’s face, but Loki could sense it as his brother made room for him in the crook of his arm, pulling Loki against his side.

“Thank you,” Thor whispered, not a trace of the previous ill temper in his voice as Loki began to pleasure him with languid but steady strokes. Thor pressed his hand against Loki’s shoulder blades, tracing his spine with the tips of his battle-calloused fingers, moving up to play with the mussed curls at the nape of Loki’s neck.

Loki could feel the thrum of Thor’s heartbeats against his cheek where his head lay on his brother’s chest. It rose and fell in time with the strokes of Loki’s hand as it moved along the slick shaft. It didn’t take long for Thor to begin to buck his hips.

“I’m almost there, just a bit more.” The muscles in Thor's stomach rippled like liquid as he thrust up into Loki’s fist.

Loki increased his pace, watching the silhouette of his own hand as it moved between Thor’s legs, the slick sounds mingling with his brother’s heavy breathing. While Loki often preferred to tease and take his time, he also knew how to bring Thor to the brink of climax in no time at all. He flicked the pad of his thumb against the underside of the flared crown, rubbing the soft tissue there before circling the root of Thor’s erection, his long fingers reaching down to brush against the quickly tightening balls.

Thor’s thrusts grew erratic and he began to breathe out quiet encouragements, most of them just incoherent words, half-lost in his winded grunts. Loki felt the rigid shaft swell and throb in his hand and moments later, his fingers were wet with his brother’s release. He sealed the engorged head in his fist to keep the furs clean, wincing a little at the way Thor’s grip in his hair tightened as he continued to pump his release into Loki's hand.

“Thank you, brother,“ Thor breathed, sounding sated. “That was wonderful.”

Loki removed one of the linen pillow cases to wipe them both clean. “You shall, of course, repay me in the morning,” he murmured, settling into Thor's arms.

Thor’s chest shook with soft laughter and he placed a kiss on Loki’s brow. “It’ll be my pleasure.”


	15. Day 15: The last time

**Day 15: Whatever pleases you: The last time**

**(fill rating: PG. warning: mild gore, hurt/comfort. words: 1,430)**

The situation is most dire. It is quite evident in the harsh yet desperate expression on Thor's face. There are more creases on the thunderer’s brow than Loki can remember seeing in decades.

“I would have your word, brother.”

Loki's mouth splits into a wide, toothy grin.

“Swear to me,” Thor demands, his voice close to a growl. “ _Swear to me._ ”

“I swear I will not betray you,” Loki sneers. “Not this time.”

“If you do, I will kill you.”

They have played this game for eons now and Loki has known Thor’s threat to be false since he first heard it over half a millennium ago. And they both know Loki's own promise to be equally false, for that is how this game of theirs goes.

Loki is released from his bondage and they join forces to bring down a foe that threatens the peace of the Realm Eternal. Loki does not much care for Asgard these days, but the last century has been awfully dull. He spent most of it in the boondocks of different realms, making small mischief to pass the time as he avoided his punishment for as long as he could. And you can certainly count on Níðhöggr’s vicious spawn to offer some good entertainment.

The battle rages on until it is over on the evening of the third day. Loki prepares to make his exit on cue, waiting until Thor’s enraged eyes are fixed on him. Loki revels in the hurt he sees on his once-brother’s face, still so genuine after all these years. It is not as sweet as it was in their youth when Loki’s spite was fresh and his every thought was consumed by his hatred for Thor, but it does still offer some satisfaction.

Loki raises his hand in a mocking wave as he steps into the rift he has pulled to existence out of thin air, his body already fading from the battlefield, transporting into the space between the worlds.

But something happens then, something that isn’t part of their game.

One of the dragons that lie dead nearby, slain by Loki himself, has seemingly cheated its way out of Hela's gloomy domain, for it now looms behind Thor, its giant maw snarling as its sharp tusks slice the air.

And Thor does not see, for all his attention is on Loki who has once again betrayed him. He does not see and Loki’s breath catches in his throat.

“ _Thor!_ ”

The rage in Thor’s eyes turns to raw shock as the tusks pierce his back. Blood flows from his open mouth, painting his beard red, and the sharp ends of the long tusks protrude through his chest plate, shattering the metal, the disks falling on the ground.

“Thor!” The cry echoes in Loki’s ears long after the portal between the worlds has closed. He claws at the solid rock wall that now stands impenetrable where the rift was mere moments ago, but it is too late, he is realms away from his brother.

 

It takes Loki hours to make his way back to the battlefield. He transports himself in the wrong place six times in a row, unable to concentrate, the sight of Thor, skewered by the monster, swimming across his vision.

There is nothing but smoke and ruin and rivers of blood left when Loki finally makes it back to the place where he made his escape. Mjöllnir lies forgotten on the ground, but there is no sign of her master. The dragon is truly dead now, its scaly hide crushed by Hogun’s mace and Sif’s sharp spear. Loki is certain Fandral and the voluminous one had a part to play in the monster’s slaying also.

His gaze is drawn to the large pool of blood in which Mjöllnir lies. Guilt, then fear, stronger than he has ever felt begins to gnaw at Loki's insides. It works its way up to his throat where its cold claws threaten to steal Loki of his breath. His feet give in underneath him and he finds himself kneeling in front of Mjöllnir, the tips of his fingers dipped in the blood that surrounds her; Thor’s blood.

“Brother…”

Loki startles when a raven lands on the hammer’s well-worn handle.

“Did he fall?” Loki asks.

Muninn is quiet, its black eyes accusing.

“ _Tell me_! Does my brother yet live?”

The raven caws at Loki and takes to the sky, disappearing into the smoke that shrouds the battlefield in its grey veil.

 

Loki’s guilt increases with each step that takes him closer to Asgard, the place he once called home. He is the father of lies, but even he cannot spin the truth enough to convince himself he had no part to play in what transpired. And there is a mind-numbing fear, born from the endless litany of  _what if he’s dead_  that rings inside of Loki’s head. He has been afraid before, but this fear is new and strange and it fills him with hollow emptiness. For what is Loki without Thor?

Loki sneaks back to Asgard and he stays in the shadows, but no one expects him to show his face in the golden city after his betrayal and he goes unnoticed. Loki makes his way straight to Eir’s hall where the injured await their wounds to mend while the dead already dine in Valhalla.

Loki feels a small weight lift off from his shoulders every time one of the dead bodies he passes in the crowded hallways is not his brother’s.

He presses his back against the wall of a long corridor, covering his face with a cowl as Frigga and Eir walk past him, escorted by two young healers. Both goddesses look haggard and drained in their exhaustion, and Loki’s fear increases at the sight. He hurries into to the room where the women emerged from.

And there he lies.

Loki freezes in the doorway, his eyes flicking between his brother’s still form and the bloody rags on the floor, the stench of lingering death heavy in his nostrils. He steps into the room, but he is reluctant to move his gaze to Thor’s chest where he was pierced by the dragon’s tusks. What if it does not rise? What if Thor no longer draws breath? The thought of spending the rest of eternity without his brother is simply unbearable.

Loki grits his teeth. He digs his sharp nails into the palms of his hands and slowly moves his eyes up to Thor's heavily bandaged chest. A single tear escapes the corner of his eye as he sees that Thor yet lives, his chest rising with his weak but steady breaths.

Loki hurries to his brother's side, not caring if anyone sees him. 

He presses his palm against Thor's cold and clammy forehead, tracing the bridge of his nose down to his parted lips, dark with dried blood. He uses his other hand to lift the bandages.

There are two large, angry red bruises on Thor’s chest, but the skin is intact, healed by the combined efforts of Eir and the queen herself. Loki presses the tips of his fingers on the bruises and closes his eyes, allowing his own healing spells to flow into Thor’s body to make absolutely certain that no unseen hurts remain.

Loki can feel Thor’s body flinch and twist on the bed as the magic begins to pour from his fingers. His own body grows weak as he drains his energy and offers it to Thor, a sacrifice he is more than willing to make.

Loki startles out of his light trance when a hand squeezes around his forearm, the grip almost bruising.

“You betrayed me.”

Loki doesn’t remember Thor’s eyes ever being this cold, and for the first time in their long lives, he wonders if he has pushed too far, if he is finally beyond Thor's forgiveness. He shivers, visibly startled by how much the thought disturbs him.

They observe each other for long moments, the air between them heavy with old regrets, rancorous memories and things that have gone unsaid for too long. Bitter things Loki has been nursing in his heart for so long that he has all but forgotten how they originally came to live there.

The grip around Loki's arm slackens and Thor drops his hand on his stomach, what strength he gained from Loki’s seiðr now completely drained. His eyes flutter closed and he turns his face away.

Guilt weighs heavily in Loki’s heart, rattling him all the way down to his bitter core.

He presses one wavering hand on Thor’s shoulder. His brother's eyes flicker open at the hesitant touch. Slowly, Thor turns to face him and Loki's eyes are sincere for the first time in over a century.

“That was the last time,” he whispers, moving his hand down to Thor's chest, “the last time I will betray you.” Loki feels the rapid beating of his brother's heart against his palm. "For I would begin to mend what has been broken."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of the challenge! I want to thank my lovely betas and I also wanna send hugs and kisses to everyone who read my fills, left kudos and commented here or on my Tumblr. Thank you :3


End file.
